


Stay the Night?

by lemonadefairies



Category: It Cast - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, idk finn takes her in during a hurricane, just like a teeny little crush yknow, not really romance, nothing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonadefairies/pseuds/lemonadefairies
Summary: juliette and finn’s bus break down just before a hurricane, and an act of kindness leads to a new friendship.
Relationships: finn wolfhard/ original character
Kudos: 1





	Stay the Night?

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended !

juliette sat in the bus seat, checking she hadn’t lost her cash or fake id. satisfied, she snapped her purse shut, holding it in two hands. although she took the bus fairly regularly, she felt much more alone than she had in a while. she had left her friend’s “galentine’s day” early, not feeling up for clubbing and not wanting to kill the vibe. she wasn’t ready to celebrate a romantic holiday so soon after being dumped. 

she played a game on her phone mindlessly, knowing she was a long way from her parent’s apartment. juliette looked up after she had failed an attempt, quickly scoping out the rest of the bus. it was mostly middle aged couples, probably returning from their valentine’s dates and ready to be in bed before one. there was only one other young person on the bus, a boy around her age who was staring out the window with his headphones in. 

she quickly averted her eyes, not wanting to be caught staring, and used up another life in the mobile game. she bounced along in her seat until the bus had slowed down, jerking the passengers around. it eventually stopped altogether and juliette felt panicked. she was all alone in a suburb she didn’t know, a half hour car ride from her home. and to top it all off she was dressed in heels and a slinky dress, prepared for the clubs and not the outdoor weather. juliette was going to die, she was sure of it. 

next, the lights dimmed and flickered, great. juliette was almost certain this was the end when the doors were locked too. she rolled her eyes and watched as some of the adults jiggled the door around until they could force it open, then followed the rest of the passengers out of the bus. just their luck, they were in the middle of a suburban street with no overhead covers except for a tiny bus stop fifty metres away which juliette let the adults sit down in. 

juliette watched as the bus driver pulled open the hatch to expose the engine, tinkering around to find the source of the issue. she leant against a street light as she felt a few light droplets of rain on her bare arms. fabulous. the night was just getting better and better. juliette watched the driver fish his phone out of his pocket and call someone. she probably wouldn’t be getting back on a bus anytime soon. 

she slid down the street light until she was sitting on the ground, not trying to impress anyone at that point. juliette unlocked her phone and quickly texted her friends. 

stranded on the side of the road, if i’m dead tomorrow tell my parents i was abducted xx. 

it was a joke but juliette was genuinely stressed. at sixteen, she was not equipped to be stuck on the side of the road at eleven thirty at night. she could feel someone’s judging stare, and she couldn’t tell whether it was at her admittedly ‘slutty’ outfit or that she was sitting on the pavement in the rain, not even trying to shield herself. 

“sorry everyone, but i can’t fix this. i suggest calling an uber or a cab, but the bus won’t be fixed for another couple of hours at least.” the bus driver explained apologetically, and the adults groaned. juliette was passed the point of being phased; she just tilted her head up to face the sky and embraced the drops on her face, no doubt ruining her makeup. when she opened her eyes again, there were few people left; the driver, two couples, the teenager and herself. juliette reluctantly stood up, seeing whether she could get herself back home.   
“how the fuck is an uber almost a hundred dollars? i can’t afford that,” she muttered to herself, trying to find another way to get home. she could call a friend, but her whole group were out at the clubs and probably too high or drunk to be driving. she felt her phone vibrate in her hand and immediately checked it: a hurricane was headed her way. amazing. 

juliette sighed, feeling hot tears stream down her face. she had nowhere to go and no one to call, she couldn’t even call her parents as she’d promised to stay in that weekend while they were away.   
“why tonight?” she asked the sky, clearly irritated. she heard the boy’s phone ring, he was probably calling his mom. 

“hey mom. yeah, i saw the alert. the bus broke down but i’ll just walk home. no, don’t worry about it, i’m not too far now. bye.” the call was quick and he reached into his backpack to grab an umbrella. he was prepared, apparently. the boy stared at juliette, she was pretty, but in quite a state. her mascara was smudged from the rain and her curly dark hair stuck to her face and shoulders. she looked as if she had seen better days. he sucked in a breath and approached her. 

“hi,” he said, “i’m finn.”   
“juliette,” she turned to him, clearly not interested in talking to him.   
“this is going to sound really creepy, but will you come home with me? i promise i’m not trying to murder you but there’s a pretty bad storm coming and i can’t leave you here in good conscience. my house is a mile or two away and if you come with me you can take all the precautions you want; keys between fingers, walk on the other side of the street. my parents are at home and would be happy to have you,” finn rambled and juliette nodded.   
“o-ok,” she stuttered, gripping her purse tightly. 

finn led the way, holding the umbrella over his head. juliette followed him, a few feet away, cautious to always be out of his reach, just in case he did want to hurt her.   
“here take my jacket, you must be freezing,” he held it out for her and she gladly accepted. her spaghetti straps were doing nothing to fend off the cold. “so, what school do you go to?” he tried to break the silence.   
“point grey. you?”   
“i mostly do online school, i move around a lot,”   
“oh, why?”   
“i’m an actor,” he chuckled, a bit embarrassed.   
“that’s cool, you been in anything big?” she asked, and finn smiled. she didn’t know who he was and it was incredible.   
“i’m in a netflix sci-fi show and a couple of horror movies,” he was vague, hoping that she wouldn’t figure it out.   
“i don’t have netflix, sorry, and i hate horror movies. you might just have to be ‘some guy’ tonight if that’s alright with you,” juliette joked and he laughed out loud.   
“‘some guy’ is perfect,” he answered, and the conversation moved to more relatable subjects. 

“i was out skating with my friends. if i had known all this was going to happen i would have just asked one of them to drive me,”   
“tell me about it. my friends are out clubbing and i’m walking in the rain with a stranger — no offence,”   
“none taken,” he assured juliette. “wait, how old are you?” she didn’t look old enough to get into a club, although her smudged makeup may have something to do with that.   
“sixteen…” she trailed off, afraid that finn would judge her for her bad habits.   
“so you’ve got a fake id?” he raised an eyebrow. “sick. i was trying to get one but apparently i’m too recognisable,” juliette giggled, feeling bad that she didn’t know who he was before then. 

she moved closer to finn over their walk, eventually ending up under the umbrella, feeling much warmer. as they talked, she noticed he was quite attractive, in an odd sort of way. he had lovely freckles and soft looking hair, although most of it was hidden under a beanie. what stood out though, were his cheekbones. they were impossibly defined and quite dreamy if she was being honest. 

they talked about classes and school on the way, something they both knew about.   
“i’m in way over my head,” juliette laughed, “i thought could handle all my ap classes but they are so fuckin’ hard,”   
“i’m not taking an aps, i don’t really see the point. i’ll get to college when i get to it, and for now it’s just more work i don’t really need,”   
“i get it, i’m just trying to get some college credits out of the way before they’re mad expensive. it also looks better on scholarship applications if you’ve already taken some classes.” 

the walk seemed much shorter once they had started talking, and they were soon at finn’s house. it was big, as expected, but wasn’t obnoxiously fancy. finn knocked on the door and a woman opened it.   
“oh finn, thank god you’re back, i was getting worried. who’s this?” she looked at juliette.   
“mom, this is juliette. she got stranded with me and her home is on the other side of the city. can she stay here tonight? she’s soaked and she’ll get sick if she’s out tonight,” finn explained and his mom smiled.   
“of course, come in before you both catch your death of cold,” the kids were ushered inside the heated house. 

finn led her up to his bedroom, and handed her a t shirt and some tracksuit pants.   
“they’ll probably be a bit big, but they’ll do overnight,” he sounded embarrassed and juliette smiled.   
“they’re perfect, thank you,”   
“um, the shower’s just down the hall, you can go clean up.” juliette thanked him once again before heading off to have a shower. 

she stood under the hot water, mindful not to take too long. she was so grateful to have a place to stay that she didn’t fully realise how weird the situation was. juliette put on the outfit finn had given her and laughed at her reflection. she wasn’t exactly skinny, but the clothes still swallowed her figure. it made sense, finn was so tall, but she found it funny nonetheless. 

juliette returned to finn’s room to find a mattress sitting beside his bed and immediately sat.   
“goodnight you two, don’t get up to anything too bad tonight,” finn's mom raised an eyebrow and they both blushed.   
“mom!” finn exclaimed.   
“i’m joking, calm down,” she lifted her hands in surrender before leaving them to sleep. 

she lay in bed for what felt like hours, suddenly too on edge to sleep. juliette was laying a stranger’s house miles from her home. she may not live to see the next day. subconsciously, she knew she was being dramatic, finn and his mom seemed lovely and genuine, but then again, so did ted bundy. she rolled over to her side to check the time on her phone, 1:45am.   
“can’t sleep?” a groggy voice asked and she jumped.   
“jesus!” she whispered, “no, i don’t know why,”   
“come up in my bed, we can watch some netflix,” she shrugged and climbed into bed with him, holding her blanket around her shoulders for warmth. finn opened his laptop and clicked play on a movie she hadn’t heard of before, the kissing booth. 

they sat in finn’s bed together, both sat against the headboard wrapped in blankets for hours watching romcoms. they both fell asleep about halfway during the third film, 27 dresses, leaning against each other. 

finn’s mom knocked lightly on his door the next morning, not wanting to wake the kids up too harshly. not hearing an answer, she cracked open the door, wary of what she might find. to her surprise, the teenagers were in bed together, but not in the way she had assumed. they were both burritoed in blankets, still sitting up, juliette’s head resting on finn’s shoulder. the laptop resting dangerously on finn’s legs was an indication of what they were doing hours previous. she laughed, pleasantly surprised at the outcome, and shut the door again, leaving them to sleep. 

juliette woke before finn and slowly tried to unravel herself without waking him up. her feet had just touched the floor when she heard him stir.   
“morning,” he slurred, still half asleep.   
“good morning,” she smiled sweetly, already in a good mood. juliette bent to collect her clothes, looking at her dress with mild disgust. it would be quite the walk of shame that morning.   
“keep the clothes,” finn gestured casually and juliette shook her head.   
“i can’t, they’re yours,” she protested but he ignored her.   
“it’s fine, i don’t need them, just have them,” juliette gave up the fight and settled on just cuffing the ankles so it didn’t look quite as obvious that they weren’t hers. 

the pair wandered down to the kitchen together, discussing plans for the day. they were met by finn’s parents and brother at the dining table.   
“finn, who’s this?” his dad asked and juliette blushed.   
“hi, i’m juliette rowen. finn brought me here last night after our bus broke down,”  
“oh… nice to meet you,” she returned the greeting and the kids sat down for their meal. it was awkward at first, she didn’t know what to say to finn’s parents, and it seemed like they were having the same trouble. eventually, finn broke the tension by talking about a new record he wanted to buy, which eased them into an enthusiastic conversation about music. 

“so what music do you like, juliette?” finn’s dad asked.   
“uh… a lot of abba i have to say. i also listen to the smiths though, and the beatles. i don’t really listen to the radio and i was raised on my parent’s music,”   
“same here, we’re all into music,” finn agreed, talking about some more of his favourites, giving juliette too many recommendations to remember. the rest of the meal passed quickly and it was soon time for juliette to leave. 

she collected her things, thanking finn.   
“genuinely, though, you completely saved me,”   
“it’s really not a big deal, you would have done the same,” he shrugged and juliette shook her head.   
“you’re too humble, you need to take more credit,” they both laughed.   
“text me when you get home,” juliette agreed and left, but not before profusely thanking finn’s parents for letting her stay the night. like their son, they both shrugged it off, saying that anyone would do it. she could see where finn got his kindness from. 

although it looked as if juliette was taking a walk of shame home, she felt happy. she hadn’t imagined her night to turn out like it had, but she’d made a friend and apparently had a run in with an international superstar. she ignored the elderly’s stares and happily texted her friends, letting them know she was alright. 

juliette locked the door to her apartment and remembered her promise to finn. she quickly unlocked her phone and sent him a quick text. 

home safe! thanks again x. 

she flopped on her bed and grinned. juliette hoped she would see more of him in the future.


End file.
